Pokemon University - Kalos Region, Chapter 1
by OshawottsShell098
Summary: A young girl, Mairi, loses her pokemon to a mysterious disease that is spreading across the Kalos region. Upon recieving another one, she is sent to Pokemon University of the Kalos Region for a year.


_**It Starts.**_

A gentle, crisp breeze played with the ends of her hair, tousling them softly. The long tresses fell in wisps just to her elbows, holding a mixture of light brown and blonde. The highlights were natural; the ends were ragged and split, not having seen a pair of scissors for months. A book lay open in her lap, but her gaze was unseeing, plastered to the page that hadn't moved in minutes. Not even the rustling of the fallen, crunchy leaves or the chirps of the Fletchling could rouse a response from her.

Harli stood there, gaze steady against the window upon the image of her niece. She inhaled slowly only to emit an even slower, silent sigh. Today was a bad day – Mairi hadn't hardly moved in the past two hours; not a single page from that book of hers had flipped. Mairi had been doing so well the past few days, but obviously that had ended. The crying had only lasted a few days those two months ago – now Mairi had simply gone comatose.

The phone rang, causing the soapy cup to plunge back into the hot water that filled the sink. Thick, frothy bubbles splashed against her apron and splattered against her cheek and Harli quickly moved to grab the phone, her hand slick against the plastic.

"Hello?" her harried voice answered as she cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Harli?" It was professor Sycamore.

"Oh, hey, Professor. What can I do for you?"

"How's Mairi?"

Another sigh, heavy, fell from Harli's lips once again. Her fingers dragged through her short-cropped hair.

"That bad? Well…If you'll hear me out, Harli, I think I have an idea." The professor's voice was quick with excitement that only he could get over something. Harli's eyes, a deep brown, rolled to the ceiling and she sat down upon a chair at her small dining table.

"Okay," she said, waving a hand through the air. "Shoot."Mairi sat with her hands in her lap, fingers picking at the polish her Aunt Harli had tried to pretty her nails up with a week or so again. Her gaze was never steady, but instead, wandered from the front window of the car to the passenger side window and back again. Her aunt never took the car for anything – she usually walked or rode her bike. Something was definitely up.

Outside, Mairi could tell that the wind was picking up: leaves, brown and red, swirled all about the sidewalk and roads and a whistling sound echoed about them. It didn't take long for Mairi to figure out that they were heading for Vaniville Town – a mere twenty minute drive she guessed. For some reason, Harli had bought this run down little cottage in the middle of the woods when she had moved out and had fallen in love with it. She had fixed it up and both her and her pokemon enjoyed it immensely. Sometimes she was disappear for hours at a time and come back with baskets full of berries that she made pokefood out of.

Just as she predicted, the small, quiet town came into view and the car drew steadily closer to one of its larger buildings. A groan slipped from Mairi's lips and she leaned her head back against the seat.

"You and Professor Sycamore aren't getting back together and bringing me along on a date so you don't leave me home alone, are you?" she asked, exasperated. She watched as her aunt's eyes nearly popped out of her head, eyebrows shooting up against her forehead. Harli's grip on the steering wheel tightened and she accidentally slammed her foot onto the brake too hard just as they pulled up against the curb. Mairi lurched forward, throwing a hand out against the dash to brace herself.

"Absolutely not!" Harli replied, her voice rising about four octaves. She shook her head in bewilderment – had she really been keeping that close to her niece these past couple of months?

**Mairi glanced out her window, feeling nervousness snake up into her gut, as she stared at the large building.**

"**Then what are we doing here?" she asked her aunt, half demanding and half pleading. Mairi hadn't been to this little town but half a year ago when she had gotten her Panpour. Professor Sycamore had wanted to give her very own pokemon for her birthday. Him and her aunt had dated a few years back and had even been engaged and he was still considered a family friend. He would even stop at their house for coffee or tea every once in a while when he wasn't bogged down with so much research – especially now with the mystery pokemon disease going around.**

"**Calm down, Mairi – you're overreacting. Just come with me," Aunt Harlie replied gently as she turned off the car. The thing was probably happy to have her gone since she had slammed on the brake so hard. Harli could still smell her tires. **

**Shutting the door behind her, Harli pulled her jacket around herself tighter as the wind brushed its cold fingers against her. Mairi emitted a heavy sigh and followed her aunt reluctantly. She was glad she wore a fleece pull-over sweater – the temperature had dropped considerably for it only being October. This morning it had been crisp, now it was just downright bitter.**

**Mairi hurried after Harli and stood next to her as her finger pressed the old buzzer next to the door. It opened only seconds later with tall, young Professor Sycamore greeting them with a wide smile.**

"**Come on in, guys," he ushered, shutting the door behind them and letting the warmth of the building wrap around them. Harli hung her jacket on the familiar coat rack right next to the door while Mairi glanced about the place. Professor Sycamore guided them to the lounge, feet clacking against the slick floor, which was furnished with a couple of comfortable, plush chairs and a coffee table which sat in the middle. One wall was lined with cabinets, cupboards, a fridge, and a sink. Coffee brewed on top of the counter quietly, wafting up a gentle, comforting scent. **

"**I appreciate you two coming out to visit me today," Professor Sycamore sad warmly, dropping into one of the chairs. "Especially with how nasty out it's gotten." Mairi took the one across from him and Harli took the one next to him, situating herself close to her niece. "It's not often I get visitors – I've been so busy trying to take care of sick pokemon while studying what's going on with them."**

**Harli nodded and Mairi glanced down at her hands, allowing an uninterested look to glaze over her face. There was a short pause of silence in which she guess Harli and the professor were exchanging glances. Her own pokemon, Panpour – Rain – was taken by the disease just over two months ago. No one knew anything about it – it just started popping up. There were hardly any symptoms until it was too late and it was hardly treatable.**

"**Mairi," Professor Sycamore began. She glanced up, meeting his gaze. "I have a favor to ask of you." Mairi sunk down in her chair, crossing her legs, and flicked a thin brow up in question.**

"**Such as?"**

"**Have you figured out what you want to do?" **

"**Who has that figured out? I'm 16." She rolled her eyes, turning her head away as her foot bounced about.**

"**Do you still want to train pokemon?" Professor Sycamore questioned. Mairi's mouth opened and then closed as she returned her gaze to him. She then let another sigh, a quiet one, out. **

"**I don't know," she whispered, averting her gaze from the professor's face once more and instead stared down at her lap. Her cheeks burned with red heat. **

"**Mairi, it's okay to still be upset," came Harli's voice, causing Mairi to glance back up again. Her dark blue eyes filled with tears which she quickly blinked away. **

"**Bad things happen, but that doesn't mean we should push the 'stop' button on our lives," Professor Sycamore continued on. The professor leaned forward so that his elbows pressed against his knees and he steepled his fingers together. "There is a university not far from you. It's in Lumios City. It's for those who want to live their lives with pokemon and it teaches you everything you need to know. It's the best in all of Kalos. And if you want to go, I already have you in. I graduated there myself."**

**Mairi sat back even further into her chair, eyes shifting this way and that as the idea processed through her head. **

"**What kind of University? I don't want to go to school…" Mairi replied, shaking her head slowly.**

"**It's not the school you think it is," Professor Sycamore replied quickly, pushing a brochure across the coffee table to her. Her fingers grasped its edges, gaze taking in the giant building that plastered the front page. Opening it, it mentioned the school's goals and its main one-year program for poketrainers. **

"**It's only a year?" Mairi asked quietly, eyes flicking to the professor's face. He nodded and smiled warmly at her.**

"**Yes. Most poketrainers go out on their own and learn from their own experience. But right now with this epidemic going on, more and more people are applying to schools such as Kalos University. Parents are trying to get their children as prepared as humanly possible. I think it would be good for you – it would help get you back on your feet and out there in the world. After a year, you can challenge the gyms and everything, just like you were." The young man sat back in his chair, studying Mairi closely. She held his gaze for a while and then looked to her aunt who smiled at her encouragingly. Mairi stared back down at the brochure in her lap.**

"**I don't have a pokemon, though…" she murmured, tracing the image of the castle-like building. It looked old and giving and gave her a hand of excitement that she hadn't felt in a while. **

"**Ah, but that's where I would like you to do me a favor," Professor Sycamore exclaimed, holding up a finger while standing suddenly. He hurried out the door and Mairi and Harli could both here his footsteps disappearing down the hallway. He returned shortly, holding something behind his back as he approached Mairi. He stood next to her and crouched down so that he was eye-level with her.**

"**I've been working hard on finding any type of cure or something to battle against this new mystery disease that's taking so many pokemon. I know you loved your Panpour with all of your heart, Mairi, and I think it's time you pass that love on to another pokemon. I found this one just a while ago – maybe six or seven weeks ago – lost. He was in the middle of a bog, looking panicked and hurt. Team Flare was after him, so I grabbed him and stuck him into my coat. He hasn't left my side since and went right into his pokeball, no questions asked. I know you love the water and I think you and him would make a good team. So how about it?" He held her gaze and Mairi glanced around the room before sighing heavily and loudly. **

"**What pokemon is it?" she asked slowly. A grin revealed the professor's white, straight teeth and he swiftly brought a pokeball close to Mairi's face and her teeth gnawed at her lower lip nervously. Slowly lifting her hand, she took the pokeball and stared at it for a moment, feeling it's cool surface beneath her fingers. Sighing yet again, she glared at the professor and then at her aunt. **

"**I'm still not sure about this," she muttered. Harli smiled at her niece. **

"**Well, let him out," she encouraged. Mairi maintained her glare and then slowly got to her feet. Striding away from the furniture, Mairi grasped the pokeball harder, her heart pounding beneath her chest. She took a deep breath and held it.**

'_**Well, here goes nothing…'**_

**Her fingers moved to open the pokeball and the familiar red light zoomed from its middle, lighting the room for a split second. **

"_**Froak?" **_

**Her eyes widened, her feet stumbled over another, and Mairi slowly lowered to her knees. There, staring up at her was the bluest pokemon she had ever seen. A smile played upon his small lips upon taking in his new trainer. Then, just like a cat would pur, the white puff around his neck grew up and bubbled about his chin merrily. **

"**This is Froakie," Professor Sycamore said, standing behind the small, young pokemon. The pokemon glanced up at the professor and then back to Mairi. Taking a tentative hop towards her, he simply smiled while his wide eyes studied her. Mairi leaned forward and slipped her hands beneath the pokemon's arms, lifting him gently as she stood slowly. **

"**Froakie?" she tested the name on her tongue as the pokemon tilted his head to the side curiously. "I'm…Mairie. You're new trainer." **

"_**Froakie!"**_

**A grin stretched her lips, and Mairi hugged the pokemon close. She then looked to her aunt and furrowed her brows seriously.**

"**If I don't like this school…thing…I'm coming home. Got it?" she said, eyes flicking to Professor Sycamore, as well. A gentle smile played at her aunt's face, reminding Mairi so much of her long-gone mother. **

"**Just give it a chance, Mairi. You didn't think you wanted another pokemon, but you obviously like this Froakie even though it's only been a couple of minutes," Harli replied, slowly standing. "We'll pack your things over the next two days and you'll leave Friday. Okay? That will give you and Froakie some time to bond, as well." Mairi studied her aunt and then nodded once, smiling back at her new pokemon.**

"**Why don't you wait in the car? I'll finish up here and meet you out there," Harli added. Mairi took the keys from her aunt and made her way outside. She slipped Froakie beneath her sweater and hugged him to her chest once more, zipping up her sweater to keep him warm as she walked to the small car. **

** Harli approached Professor Sycamore, her shoes clacking against the floor softly. **

"**Professor…" Harli began, shaking her head. Professor Sycamore tilted his head, smiling gently.**

"**It's okay, Harli. No need," he said, lifting a hand. But, as Harli approached him closer, she reached up on her tiptoes and her lips brushed his clean-shaven cheek. Her hand found his and her fingers gave it a warm squeeze.**

"**Thank you. Mairi has been…a ghost these past couple of months. I can already see she's coming back. And it's thanks to you. I owe you," she said, giving the professor a gaze of pure thankfulness. He stumbled back, holding both hands up and smiling shyly. **

"**Really, Harli, I was glad to. She's a talented girl and deserves a pokemon at her side. Just don't forget – I already have Mairi in the Academy, but only because it's…me. She needs to put her full effort in, no matter what, or they'll kick her out." Professor Sycamore was serious and Harli nodded at him. Gathering her purse, she made her way down the hallway, grabbed her coat, and slipped outside into the brisk air. She stood there for a moment, smiling at the view of her niece talking to her new pokemon. She couldn't have been happier right now and expected the girl to actually eat a full dinner tonight.**

** A loud beeping sound resounded throughout the whole entire room, creating an awful racket and an even worse sound. Harli's hand shot out from under her thick comforter and waved about blindly until her fingers smacked against the edge of her nightstand. She then found the source of the sound and shoved her alarm clock right off, letting it clatter to the floor and unplug itself from the wall. Grumbling, she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was not a morning person at all. She sat there for a moment, blinking her sleepy eyes, when she heard the sound of running water. It was 8 a.m. and usually Mairi slept in an hour or so later than her. Slipping out of bed, Harli grabbed her robe and shrugged it on. Opening her door, she made her way down her stairs, following the sound, until she spotted Mairi at the kitchen sink. The water was running and the sink was filled with thick, frothy bubbles.**

"**What're you doing?" Harli asked her niece drowsily, her hand ruffling her bedhead hair. Mairi glanced over her shoulder and flashed a smile that Harli hadn't seen in what felt like ages. Her light purple pajamas hung from her small frame. She gestured for her aunt to come over and once Harli approached, she saw that Froakie was perched upon the edge of the sink, looking content.**

"**Watch this," Mairi said, holding up a soapy dish. "Froakie – bubble beam!" The small pokemon emitted a burst of bubbles from his mouth, rinsing the dish off in seconds. Mairi giggled and scratched him behind his head. With that, she dried the dish off and placed it back into its proper cupboard. Harli leaned over a bit on her tiptoes and took note that that had been the last dish – her niece had done all of them. **

"**You been up long?" Harli asked her, scratching her head once more. Mairi shrugged her small shoulders and glanced over to meet her aunt's gaze.**

"**Professor Sycamore called and said he wanted to give me some last minute stuff before I leave for the Academy," she explained. Harli blinked a couple of times and then emitted a wide yawn.**

"**We should check out the dress code as well so we can go shopping. No offense, but all of your clothes are draping off of you. You need new ones," she said with a small smile. Mairi returned it and grabbed Froakie from the ledge, holding him close.**

"**Have you decided on a nickname?" Harli then asked and Mairi shook her head.**

"**I dunno…I can't really think of anything…"**

"**I'm sure you'll think of something. How about you go shower and we'll get going after I eat?" Harli said, stretching her arms over her head. Mairi nodded and quickly made her way up the stairs. Harli heard the bathroom door shut. She had a feeling that her niece wasn't going to put that pokemon back in its ball any time soon…She hoped she wasn't growing an unhealthy obsession with the little thing. **

** Mairi allowed the hot water to pound against her shoulders and back, tucking her chin against her chest. Her long hair was plastered against her back and steam filled the big bathroom. Harli had made sure her bathroom was plenty big when she bought the house and it had pleased Mairi when she was forced to move in with her. It was so hard to believe how much she had lost in these past few years. Losing her parents had devastated her and her twin brother. But when both were given a pokemon each, that pokemon helped to heal them. Only, Mairi had lost hers due to that mystery disease going around. And now she had this new pokemon – Froakie – and already she loved him. He was so…calm. Yet, she noticed that he was very aware of his surroundings. She had left him in his pokeball last night and let him out this morning only for him to follow her everywhere. It was sweet and cute had her instantly attached. **

**Her hand found the slick lever and Mairi turned it, ceasing the strong spray of water. Sticking a hand out from the shower curtain, she groped around until she found her towel hanging on a hook next to the shower – a modification by Harli – and wrapped it around herself before stepping out into the humid bathroom. Froakie's pokeball sat there on the counter and Mairi took a moment to clean it off and shine it. Maybe she could find a pretty seal for it sometime…**

"**Mairi? You almost ready?" Harli's voice came from the other side of the door.**

"**Gimme just a minute!" she called back. Mairi dried herself off, ran the towel through her hair quickly, and slipped into a pair of warm sweat pants and a hoodie – typical fall attire for her. She hadn't noticed, but her aunt had been right – Mairi had lost quite a bit of weight through her depression and her clothes did kind of hang on her instead of the way they used to hug her frame. **

**Her fingers worked quickly through her hair, first yanking a brush through it and then flying to create a quick French braid. She thought about chopping the strands off… Especially if she was going to this academy. **

**Grabbing her pokeball, Mairi rushed to her room and found her forgotten purse that had been shoved under her bead for who knew how long and slipped her pokeball inside of it. Harli was waiting in the kitchen with a thermos full of steaming coffee, the smell wafting through the room. She held a stapled piece of paper in her hand.**

"**It says the dress code only require the colors red and black. Just nothing showy or…you know. You ready to go?" Harli asked, glancing up over the thermos as she took a sip.**

"**Uh, Harli…I don't want you spending a lot of money on me…" Mairi mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.**

"**Mairi, your parents had a lot of money saved up. And I have money saved up. So don't worry about it. C'mon, let's go," she said, waving a hand and leading the way out into the carpeted hallway. Slipping her shoes on, Harli donned her jacket and headed out to the car. Mairi followed suit, hurrying to escape the frigid air. **

** Two hours later, Harli and Mairi both were carrying a couple of bags each towards the car. As Harli opened the trunk, Mairi thrust her bags in and huffed out a breath.**

"**I think you went a bit overboard, Aunt Harli. I'm staying a year, not four," Mairi said, shaking her head and scurrying to the passenger side. Shutting the door behind her, Harli did the same just seconds after and turned on the car. Mairi reached to the blast heater. **

"**You can never have too many clothes," Harli replied. "Now, to the professor's lab."**

**It didn't take them long to get there and Professor Sycamore had to be waiting on an account that he opened the door before they were able to even ring the buzzer. His hair was a mess in the front as if his fingers had been dragging through it and his clothes were disheveled. Purple circles ringed his eyes which were bleary and faint red. **

"**Professor…" Harli gasped.**

"**No need! Yes, yes! Been up all night! Ah, Mairi! How's that pokemon? Wait here just a sec'!" he said, his sentences running together. He bustled off only to return with a small white box wrapped with a baby blue bow. He thrust it towards Mairi, smiling.**

"**Professor, you've given me so much already…" Mairi mumbled, looking at the gift that sat in her hands.**

"**Mairi, remember, you are helping me! So go on! Open it!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed. With a wary glance to his face, Mairi gently untied the bow and lifted the lid, revealing a pink and black pokedex.**

"**Professor Sycamore! Thank you!" she gasped, her eyes wide. **

"**Not a problem! Now, you go and get packing and your aunt will keep me updated on how you are doing. Remember: do your best!" he said before opening the door once more. The cold air stung at Mairi's cheeks.**

"**Professor Sycamore, please get some rest…" Harli murmured as Mairi began to head towards the car, taking the professor's hint to leave.**

"**Nonsense, Harli, my dear. I feel like I am on a brink! Now, shoo!" he replied, shutting the door behind Harli. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Following Mairi, they both returned to the car. **

** That night was a blur as Mairi and Harli both packed a duffle and suitcase, along with a backpack, and Mairi's bedspread.**

**The next day was equally a blur as Mairi found herself lugging her duffle bag through the crowded hallway of the third floor of the girl's dorm of the Academy. The place was bigger than Mairi had imagined with the main building forming a huge castle. The girls' and boys' dorm flanked it on either side, the square buildings surrounded by beautiful flowers. Vines stretched their fingers up along them, slowing turning from green to brown with the colder weather approaching. A giant fountain with water pokemon statues squirting out the water took up the main entrance just inside the gates. **

**Walking down the tiled hallway, Mairi led the way through bustling trainers and students. All the voices burbled over another and a small Patrat scurried between everyone's legs and feet. Mairi skidded against the wall as a young girl sprinted past, calling after the pokemon. Mairi glanced over her shoulder to check on Harli who nodded her reassurance. Mairi contined on, reading off the room numbers to herself. She could hear some sort of trumpet playing on the floor below them and wondered if each floor was for each set of program students. **

"**Found it!" she called to Harli, shoving her key the clerk in the main building had given to her into the lock. Her and her aunt hurried into the room and shut the door sharply behind them. Almost all of the hallway racket was muffled, but Mairi could still hear the girl calling after the Patrat. Both dropped the luggage on the floor with thuds and Harli placed a hand upon her back, taking the room in. The walls were painted a deep red and the carpet was a soft cream color. It was large for a dorm room and had beds pushed up against the walls on either side – just two. Placed between the beds was a swivel lamp and on either side of that were two small dressers that only came up to Mairi's waist. A giant rug sprawled out against the middle of the floor in the shape of a strong looking Simisear. Mairi remembered seeing it upon the brochure and realized that this must be the school's mascot. There were two closets – small – pressed into the walls, as well and pressed up against the foot of both beds was a small desk with a small lamplight to go with it.**

"**Well," Harli said, placing her hands upon her hips, "Looks like you've got first pick of beds". Mairi glanced at the two beds and with a shrug tossed her pillow onto the bed to her left. Her aunt hefted her suitcase onto it with a grunt and perched upon the edge. Mairi did the same with her duffle and slipped her small purse over her head. Rifling through it, her fingers finally brushed against the smooth, cool surface of her pokeball. Grapsing it, she placed it upon her dresser where it wouldn't get lost. Harli got to work unzipping the suitcase and retrieving the items that were on top: notebooks, stationary, a binder, and other school supplies.**

"**I'll send Flighty once a month at least," Harli said, referring to her loyal Pidove as Mairi unzipped her duffle. She nodded, hands grasping at the clothes that went into her dresser. She began to put different things in separate drawers, trying to stay as organized as possible. Harli was setting her school supplies on the desk in a pile for Mairi to sort out and then grabbed the shirts that were in the suitcase, heading for the closet, when the door suddenly burst open. The loud voices and laughter that filled the hallway erupted until the door was slammed shut again. Mairi nearly jumped out her skin, eyes wide with surprise as they fell upon a young girl. Her back was pressed against the door and she was panting heavily. She had dropped a backpack that looked as if it were about to burst at the zipper and her suitcase had toppled into the middle of the room. Once she caught her breath, she glanced up and her bright blue eyes flicked from Harli to Mairi and she offered them a small smile.**

"**Uh, hi," she said kindly, standing up straight. She was small and looked about thirteen years old, and was already in a nice deep red shirt paired with black pants. She had a pokeball attached to her black belt that held her pants up. Tresses of short, brown hair brushed against her chin evenly.**

"**I'm Livia," she said, approaching Mairi with an outstretched hand. Mairi grasped it gently and the girl shook it. **

"**I'm Mairi," she replied. "You must be my roommate?" The small girl nodded, settling her backpack onto her bed. **

"**This is my aunt, Harli," Mairi said, gesturing over her shoulder at Harli who Livia a warm smile.**

"**Where are your parents?" Harli asked the girl, tilting her head to the side slightly. The girl shrugged her small shoulders and unzipped the backpack.**

"**They got me my stuff – key and schedule and map – and left. They had some business to take care of, I guess." **

"**Oh. Well, that's too bad. I can help you unpack, too, if you like?" Harli offered, hanging up the rest of Mairi's clothes.**

"**Oh, it's okay! It's not a big deal. My parents have always taught me to be independent. It was just getting through that crazy hallway." Mairi nodded, going to her desk to organize the pile that Harli had left there.**

"**Hey, I'm going to go get your comforter and food, okay?" Harli said to Mairi, fingers brushing against her elbow. Mairi nodded at her and offered her a smile.**

"**Don't let the crowd eat you."**

"**I'll try," Harli replied, rolling her eyes. She left the two girls alone to continue their work quietly. Mairi glanced out the window that stretched behind their two dressers and lamp. She still couldn't believe she was here, gazing out at the sprawling yards and little packs of trees here and there. She could spot some sort of greenhouse off in the distance and a lake with a couple of docks.**

"**So, what kind of pokemon do you have?" Livia asked, pulling Mairi out of her reverie. She glanced back at the girl and smiled.**

"**I have a Froakie, Spritz," she replied, nodding towards her pokeball.**

"**A Froakie?" the girl questioned, seeming puzzled. "I've never heard of that. I've got a Dedenne." Mairi thought for a moment and then it came to her.**

"**A mouse pokemon, right?" she asked and Livia nodded with a grin. **

"**His name is Cheeks. He's also a fairy type."**

"**Spritz is a water type." **

**The girls were interrupted when the door burst open again and Harli stood there, glaring over her shoulder, arms full.**

"**Watch where you're going! And keep your pokemon under control! I'm surprised you're not kicked out of here already!" her voice shouted. Her foot reached out towards the door, kicking it shut as Mairi ran over to grab a case out of Harli's hand before she dropped it. **

"**Is that a poffin case?" Livia asked and Mairi nodded, sitting it next to her pokeball.**

"**I used to make them for Harli's pokemon a lot. I thought maybe Fritz would like them, too. I only got him a couple of days ago," Mairi explained as Harli dropped the rest of the things by her bed and placed the comforter on top, smoothing it out against the bed. Mairi bent down to grab a small, plastic carrier that held all of her bathroom supplies and glanced around the room.**

"**Uhm, do we have to use public showers or….?" She asked. Harli walked towards the tiny hallway that lead to the front door and turned to her right. A door was there and Mairi hadn't even noticed and upon opening it revealed a small bathroom complete with a shower and some shelves.**

"**Huh. Wonder how we missed that," Mairi mumbled.**

"**Well, with all of those kids going crazy out there, we were in a rush to get in," Harli replied. **

** Two hours later and both girls were completely unpacked and Harli was hugging Mairi.**

"**I'm sending Flighty out at the end of this week, okay? I expect you to write back quickly," Harli said sternly and Mairi couldn't help but laugh.**

"**I will. I promise. Now go so we can try to look around the place," she replied. Harli gave Mairi one last hug before leaving. The noise outside the hallway had finally started to die down. Mairi sat upon her bed, feeling the springs give beneath her weight. **

"**So, where do you want to start first?" Livia asked, placing her hands upon her hips. **

"**I don't care. The beginning?" Mairi offered and Livia laughed, nodding her head.**

"**Sure," she replied. Mairi reached out to grab her pokeball and attached it to her belt. With that, both girls headed for the door.**


End file.
